Most electronic watches include movements that are powered by so-called “button cell” batteries which have a limited life and which therefore have to be regularly replaced. The batteries are generally disposed inside a cylindrical housing arranged in the watch plate. Metal clamps are devised to exert significant pressure on the sides of the battery to achieve a permanent electrical contact and to hold the battery in position. The clamps are obtained by stamping and bending and their geometry is specifically adapted to that of the battery and to the movement with which they are intended to cooperate. However, this clamping device has several drawbacks. It is not generally possible to use batteries of different sizes with the same clamp, so that the replacement batteries must be identical in every respect to the original battery. Expensive stamping tools must be developed for each new application. The clamps are relatively fragile and their small dimension makes them difficult to handle. They may be deformed or broken accidentally by the user when the battery is replaced, which will cause loss of contact and result in a partial or total malfunction of the watch. Example embodiments of such metal clamps can be found in CH Patent 508909 or FR Patent 2460499.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforecited drawbacks of the prior art by proposing a watch provided with an electronic movement or an electronic module comprising a new type of clamping device for its energy source formed by a battery, particularly a button cell battery.